


To Not Know Who I Am (i like me better with you)

by TideNightWalker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notmyshiro, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Muteness, Oops, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 4 predictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: The Paladins run into a problem when Pidge encounters two strange rebels and an even stranger prisoner.ORSeason 4 Predictions(Two-shot)[Title from "I Like Me Better" by Laur]





	To Not Know Who I Am (i like me better with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovelies!  
> [Chapter title from "Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)" by Patrick Stump]

Pidge sighed when they encountered a firewall in the Galran system they were trying to hack. "Why do the Galra keep putting these firewalls up? It's not gonna stop me."

"Don't get too cocky, Pidge," Shiro warned. "You're not through yet."

Pidge snorted. "Yet."

After a few clicks and clacks, Pidge was in the system, searching for camera controls.

They laughed. "Did it!"

As Pidge started searching for appropriate footage to loop the camera on, someone's heavy footfalls echoed from outside the door.

Pidge ducked behind the computer right before the doors hissed open. They peeked over the computer to see two masked figures. Pidge immediately activated their two new features they installed in the Paladin helmets: One-way mirrors and voice modulators.

"'Attew, are you sure this is the best idea?" One (a more feminine) voice asked nervously.

"C'mon, Jona, we'll be fine," Another voice said. "It's not like there's anyone he-"

"Stop!" Pidge yelled, jumping up.

The two masked figures gasped, and one stepped forward.

The figure slammed their knuckles against their upper chest in a salute. "Paladin of Voltron, it is an honor."

Pidge recognized them by voice as the one who was reffered to as Attew.

Jona stood back.

"Hello," Pidge replied. "Why are you here?"

Keith's voice crackled through their comm. "Pidge, what are you doing? Are you ready?" Pidge shut their comm off.

Jona stepped forward. "We are here to free prisoners."

Attew nodded. "I even found one of your species on this ship."

Pidge gasped. Matt was here? Maybe Dad? Both?!

"Will you lead me to them?" Pidge asked.

Attew nodded. "Of course, Paladin," He started to tap on a screen on his wrist. His wrist flashed, and started blinking. "Follow me, if you will."

Attew walked out of the control room, and Pidge quickly set up a camera loop on all of the cameras, and then jogged out after Attew and Jona. Attew was holding his wrist outwards, a soft light leading the way. Pidge noted that he seemed to habitually favor his right leg, and his left leg almost seemed to weigh him down. Jona walked on the balls of her feet, and Pidge looked at her feet. _Yep, a feline species. Interesting._

Attew lead them down a hall that only had one door in it, a closed one at that. "They're in there," Attew noted. He twisted his arm, and the scanner shut off. He pulled a metal pole out of a holster on his hip, and extended it into a full-on metal staff. Jona pulled out a hilt, and it extended into some sort of laser-sword that made Pidge want to geek out.

Pidge walked forward as the two stayed back, prepared to burst through the door when Pidge opened it. They examined the control panel, and then proceded to pull out their bayard and smash the control panel.

The door hissed open, and nothing came out. Attew shrunk his staff and walked forward. Jona followed close behind him, her sword at the ready.

"Oh my god," Attew said, running to a table with a person strapped to it.

Pidge dashed in after Jona, and froze at who was on the table.

It was Shiro. Albeit, with his old haircut and shivering.

Pidge finally turned her comm back on. "Guys? Is Shiro okay?"

"Pidge, I'm fine. What happened to you?!" Shiro's worried voice filtered through despite there being a version of him strapped to the table.

"I'm fine," Pidge replied. "I found a couple rebels. We found someone... interesting."

Keith then interjected. "What do you want us to do?" He grunted.

"We should probably bring them on the ship," Pidge winced. "You're gonna wanna see this, guys."

* * *

When Attew, Jona, Pidge, and the hurt Shiro were finally on the Castle, Keith came running to them.

"Pidge, what the _quiznack_ were you thinking?!" Keith yelled. "You could've gotten yourself ki-" He then noticed the rebels and Shiro.

"Ok, neveremind, I won't be angry at you for now because what the quiznack is that?!" Keith grumbled, and then yelled.

"Told ya I needed to show you," Pidge muttered.

* * *

The Paladins and the two rebels were standing in the med room, watching Captured Shiro recuperate in one of the pods.

Attew watched Shiro suspiciously as Shiro watched his other self.

Keith grumbled. "Ok, who the quiznack is in that med pod, and who the quiznack are they?!"

Attew stepped forward. "I am called Attew, and this is Jona. We come from the Fikomiana rebellion."

Pidge sat off to the side, still with her helmet on, and with the mods on.

Keith huffed. "I don't trust people who hide behind a mask."

Attew sighed. "You're just as problematic as he said you were."

Keith started to question what Attew meant when Attew removed his mask.

"Happy now?" He asked.

The Paladins went silent, including Shiro who looked panicked.

Pidge slowly stood up. "Matt?"

He shrugged. "Well, my real name is Matthew, but most of the aliens couldn't pronounce the 'm' and 'h' sounds and-" he paused- "How do you know my real name?"

Pidge tore off her helmet.

Matt gasped. "Katie?" He broke into a grin. "Oh my god, Katie!" The siblings rushed to each other and hugged, both squeezing as hard as they could to not lose the other again.

When they pulled away, Shiro stepped forward. "Matt, I-" he fumbled with his words. "I'm sorry. For what I-" Shiro looked back to the pod. "What either of us did to you."

Matt looked touched. "Shiro, you don't-" Matt was cut off by the door to the other Shiro's pod hissing open. His eyes shot open, and he stumbled forward with a wordless yell.

Lance darted forward, and caught other Shiro before he could fall. "Hey, hey, it's ok." Lance tossed one of the other Shiro's arm around his shoulder.

Other Shiro opened his mouth to talk, but could only make grunts and noises.

Shiro walked forward. Other shiro reeled back, making scared noises.

Shiro frowned, and tried to take other Shiro from Lance. Other Shiro growled before Shiro could touch him.

Keith made his way to other Shiro's side. "Shiro, what's going on with you?"

Other Shiro made a few annoyed and distressed noises, pointing to his throat.

Pidge stepped forward. "You can't talk?"

Other Shiro nodded frantically. He then mimed grabbing something from his throat and sending it to Shiro.

Shiro's eyes widened. "I took... your voice?"

Other Shiro nodded with a glare.

Matt spoke up from behind Shiro and Pidge. "Shouldn't we try to figure out who's the real Shiro? Last time I recalled, Shiro doesn't have a partially mute twin."

Other Shiro croaked, his eyes filling with tears. Pidge dragged their brother forward.

Matt grinned at other Shiro. "Hey, Shiro."

Other Shiro smiled, his eyes tearing up.

"No, no, don't cry," Matt chided, stepping forward to take other Shiro from Lance. Other Shiro made a few happy sounds, choked by tears.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Matt grinned. He then looked around at the other Paladins. "We need to figure out which one is the real Shiro, and which is Kuron."

Other Shiro made a noise that could've been laughter. Shiro raised an eyebrow. "You're calling the fake one of us 'clone'?"

Matt grinned. "Those hopeless Japanese lessons weren't so hopeless, now were they?"

Other Shiro leaned into Matt with a content noise, and Shiro smiled.

"Time to play Guess Who!"

 

 

 


End file.
